Never Done
by solsethegreat
Summary: The world at large is aware of the things that go bump in the night and of the mystical warriors chosen to fight them. The bloodline of the Slayer has always been female, but the rules were set into motion in a time when the idea of gender identity wasn't being explored. How does the Slayer line adapt in modern times? (Original Characters within Buffyverse)
1. Chapter 1

**Never Done**

Pleasure. It was all around him in that moment as her warmth enveloped him. His hands slid up her milky thighs in the moonlight and he gazed into her eyes, a nervous laughter escaping his lips as her gaze intensified. He looked down shyly even though they were in the midst of an act of public indecency.

"Sorry I… I just don't do this usually…" He said. He did not know her name, nor did she know his, and yet here they were in the back parking lot of a dive bar on the hood of his beat up Pontiac, entangled in each other's bodies.

"Shhh… it's fine. We're both adults here." The woman said, pressing a manicured finger to his lips. Her fingertips trailed to the back of his bare behind and dug into the mound of flesh there, yanking him forward and burying him deeper into her wetness, causing him to yelp in surprised pleasure.

"It's just… I feel so… I don't know, _compelled_ to you I guess?" He huffed out as he attempted to keep up with her bucking hips.

"Normally I'm so shy."

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, kissing him hungrily on the lips. Then when their lips parted, she gave him a look that effectively communicated _'Shut up!'_ without ever having to say a word. He nodded dreamily and continued his exploration of her depths, a hand sliding up and cupping the breast under her shirt. He sped up his hips, and she was pleased. It wouldn't be too much longer now. And predictably, just like the type of man she assumed he was, he cried out shortly afterward as he lost himself, spilling deeply inside her depths.

"That was…" He huffed. She squeezed his jaw with her fingers, giving a playful smile.

"Shhh. Don't ruin the moment." She said with a shortness in her voice. But she returned to a softer tone afterward.

"Hold me?" She grinned. In a dopey manner, he just nodded like a school boy and laid down overtop her, kissing her neck.

"You know… sex brings out all sorts of interesting flavors in men. Makes them a little salty-sweet. I love the way it tastes on my tongue." She said in an eerie voice, an echo that wasn't there before. He cocked an eyebrow and pulled his head back. She looked at him with an almost sinister smile.

"What…" He started to say before blood started pouring from his mouth. Suddenly his legs were numb, as if they had just disappeared. When he looked down all he could see was a gush of red, dripping down over the hood of his car. Her legs had transformed, serrated teeth on each inner thigh that had cut him all the way down to the bone. His bottom half slid off the front hood of the beat up old car, but he was just conscious enough to look up and see leathery wings rip from the woman's shoulders.

"Thank you for the snack." She smiled, though her face looked dead and soulless. Suddenly it started getting dark. Speckles in his eyes. Everything went black as he finally felt his body hit the asphalt below.

The creature stood, leathery wings flying out to either side of her body. Between her legs where her human sex once was now a large mouth with each leg acting as a fanged jaw, dripping with blood and viscera as a mighty barbed tongue slipped out from inside. A mouth that stretched from her ankle all the way up to her belly button. Her breasts, once soft and supple, now a Lovecraftian nightmare as the flesh peeled back and revealed eyes underneath, and the head above drooped forward as if it were a corpse, no longer in control. It had fed. Now it could fly away into the night.

Except…

An arrow shot into the creature's shoulder, the fish-belly white flesh blackening and sizzling from the entry wound as it appeared the bolt had been soaked in some kind of holy water.

"There's a reason I don't pick up people in bars." A husky voice came from the dark as their fingers pulled back and fired off two more arrows, one hitting the dead female head and the other puncturing into the breast-eye which caused the creature to flail and screech and paw at the injured eye with its clawed hands. Its wings flapped wildly in the night as the other strange eye squinted in the darkness to see where it was coming from.

A small scruffy man with tousled dark brown hair lowered his bow and stepped into the parking lot. He'd gotten the creature's attention and handicapped it enough to where he stood a chance now. He'd meant to save the poor guy that had gotten chomped but he'd been too late. The least he could do was avenge him.

He tossed the bow to the ground and pulled out a sword from the sheathe on his back, anticipating an attack as the creature spotted him. She howled, an unearthly shrill scream filling the night sky as her wings spread and she dove for him. He tumbled forward in a flurry of slashes and the demon hit the ground as one wing slid across the opposite side of the parking lot in a streak of green goop. The demon's blood. Gross.

Now one eye and one wing down, the demon retracted the other wing into its flesh, changing tactics quickly as she pressed her palms to the asphalt and began literally running on her hands, legs now in the air snapping like pincers as a weapon. The man readied himself, backing against a light fixture, and once the creature came for him, he ducked. The creature now had a mouthful of lamp post, and her strong jaws cut through the metal and into the wiring inside, electrocuting the demon. The warrior had long rolled away, readying his sword for the demon's next pass. But… she wouldn't get one. As the electrical charge fried her, the jaw-like legs tightened around the post as a reflex, causing her to be electrocuted even more. Her flesh bubbled and blackened, eventually erupting with puss and even more green, goopy blood. Eventually the creature fell to the ground, convulsing before slowing to a stop.

The warrior clicked his tongue, slowly walking up to the dead demon and studying her bizarre frame for a moment before pulling back his sword and stabbing it down through the creature's other eye, right through the human-like heart underneath. He could rest easy. His job was done today. But only today.

A _Slayer's_ job was never truly done.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario Mendoza was a quiet man. He generally kept to himself, and many people in his apartment building thought he was a loner and a shut-in. Which… he was but that was beside the point. Most people wouldn't get his need for privacy. For solitude.

Most people would be in danger if they got near him anyway.

He opened the front door and didn't bother with the lights. He could see a little better in the dark these days having spent so much time in it. Instead he just went straight for the fridge and pulled out a beer, twisting the cap and giving a gulp. He stopped and gazed at the blue light filtering onto the face of his refrigerator for a moment before letting go a light huff of breath.

"Most people can't sneak up on me these days. I hope you're aware of that." He pursed his lips before turning and staring in the direction of the loveseat in the corner of the room. A man sat up, turning on the the lamp next to him and flashed a vibrant smile.

"Sorry. I just wanted to test if your senses were… erm… _astute_." He replied in a rather charming English accent. Mario turned his head to the side, eyes furrowing in confusion. There was never any fear there. Mario knew if the guy meant harm he'd have attacked by now, and if he was just playing a long game he could easily take him.

"Well. You got me. I'm _super_ astute. And you are?"

"O-oh. Terribly sorry I just… am fascinated by you really. I'm Andrew Sirk. I am… well, not _officially_ as they no longer technically exist, but I _come from_ a long line of Watchers. Though the Council was destroyed long before I could begin training. Most of my training came from my grandfather and my great uncle. They were lost in the great wars along the way though…" Andrew babbled in a strangely endearing manner.

"I-I'm interested in starting a new Council from the ground up. No more corruption like before though. They can sod off with their daft old ways. I would go to San Francisco to make contact with Buffy Summers but… she's such a legend, you know? It's like going straight to Meryl Streep with a small independant film. Wee bit intimidating, you know?"

Mario just pursed his lips, crossing his muscular arms as he leaned back against his counter, just staring from his kitchen. This babbling idiot wanted to restart the Council. Cool. Why did he come to Mario though? There were a million people (probably literally now) fighting the good fight these days. Mario was just small town business.

"Cool story. Doesn't explain why you're here on my lounge chair in the middle of the night." He said, crossing the threshold of the kitchen and sitting on the seat across from him. He took another swig from his bottle and stared down the other who was visibly nervous.

"Uh… is this your first time doing this… Watching stuff?"

Andrew laughed a bit and shook his head, wiping his palms off on his jeans.

"Oh no I just… I'm here because… well I've done a lot of research on places of interest, people I should contact if I wasn't going to start with the big names. Following stories and chasing leads really. There's hundreds, maybe thousands of warrior women out there now, but very few men that aren't a soldier or a vampire or… whatever it may be. Initially I thought that was all that you were, hearing reports coming from here of a small dark skinned man fighting off the forces of darkness. A demon or something. But a few slayers I have come across have reported seeing visions of this same man. Feeling what he feels. Fighting what he fights." Andrew stood, fascinated by Mario as he approached. He sat on the couch next to him and studied his face as if he were some sort of new creature he'd never seen before. Mario furrowed his eyebrows and grimaced. He'd been gawked at enough in his lifetime.

"What the hell are you getting at?" He hissed, crossing his arms almost protectively, as if it were a nervous tic. Andrew chewed his lip and looked forward at the coffee table.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't mean to stare. It's just… you share abilities with the slayers. But up until now all slayers have been women."

"Yeah? And I'm a _man_." He said, growing short with him. Andrew backed away a bit on the couch, looking down, once again catching a bit of nerves.

"I… I'm not implying otherwise I just… I am sorry if I offended you. This is just new is all." He avoided eye contact now as if an act of submission to Mario as the alpha male. He wasn't sure how to handle people like Mario, but he also knew that without a shadow of a doubt the man could kick his ass. So he decided to try and make him feel at ease.

"Look all I'm saying is… I'd like you to be my slayer. Or… whatever the male equivalent of a slayer is. Honestly at this point anyone looking to get into being a Watcher has their pick but you… are extraordinary." He said with a lopsided grin, finally looking up with his striking green eyes. Mario wasn't sure what he was getting at, but he'd been doing just fine on his own so far. He wasn't sure he was looking to change that. Still, his confused expression must have said it all, because Andrew stood and took a card from his wallet and handed it to him.

"I'll be in town for a few more days. Here's my number. I'm staying at the Crescent Palms Motel. It's bloody rubbish but the next closest hotel is 20 miles away and I don't feel like paying cab fare so…" He nervously shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Consider it, okay?" He shot Mario a charming smile that once again sent confusing thoughts into his brain. He fondled the card between his fingertips and gave a silent, solemn nod.

"I'll let myself out." Andrew said before giving a tiny salute with his fingers and turning for the door. Mario stared at it for a bit after he left, before gazing down at the card. He'd been doing this alone for so long, but it was largely by choice. He knew he could have allies, but he also knew they'd ask questions that he just didn't want to entertain all of the time. He just wanted a quiet life, and while he couldn't fight the calling forever, he could at least live it on his terms.

Why was he now questioning if he wanted more?


	3. Chapter 3

_**(TW: Attempted Rape, Homophobic Slurs)**_

 **May 2003**

Maria shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets, beanie pulled tight over her short hair as she shrunk down her shoulders as if to become as small as a mouse. She didn't want to be noticed. In fact, trying to call as little attention to herself as possible was all she wanted these days. High school had been hell so far. She had few friends, and nobody really understood her. Hell, she didn't even really understand herself. Every other girl her age was wearing mini skirts from overpriced mall stores, hair long and flowy as they giggled over boy bands and gossiped over three way calls on their phones. Maria… just wasn't interested in that kind of stuff. She didn't _hate_ it, she just didn't identify with it. About the only thing she could agree on with other girls her age was that she had the _slightest_ crush on Justin Timberlake… though to be honest she was always more of a sucker for a British accent like Robbie Williams.

And thus was where her conundrum lie. She didn't identify with the things her peers did, but it didn't seem to change her attraction to men. It just made things… strange. Confusing. There were many times she'd thought she was a lesbian, but it never quite felt right. She never identified there either. She was caught in the middle somewhere. However that didn't stop her classmates from teasing her. Calling her every name in the book. _Dyke. Carpet-muncher. Ellen_ (which was the nicest one; who didn't like Ellen?). She would fight back, but she didn't quite know how. She didn't know what the truth was really. Just that she preferred to dress as a boy. Wear her hair short. Wear the tightest bras she could so she could pretend that her breasts weren't even there.

She was walking home, just a few blocks away from her school just like she did every day. She tended to make herself invisible, to try to blend in with her surroundings so her hood was rarely down. But today was different. Somebody had _noticed_ her. She could hear the truck slow down on the side of the road just behind her. She closed her eyes and hurried her walking speed so she could pretend there was nobody there, but it would just be wishful thinking. A voice called out after her and she heard the doors closing as people climbed out.

"Hey! K.D. Lang!" One of the voices called. She recognized it as one of the meatheads from the baseball team. She ignored it at first, but then it called out again. More aggressively.

" _I SAID HEY DYKE BITCH!_ " A more volatile hiss came from the young man. Maria started to tear up before walking progressively faster and faster until she hit a run. But she was far from athletic and the boys easily caught up to her, dragging her into the alleyway behind an old gas station.

"W-what do you want?" She whimpered a bit, tugging to be let go but the muscular arms of the two lackeys on either side held her in place. The one that yelled at her, the blonde with the million dollar smile that hid his sinister motives, approached.

"The team has a bet goin. Half of them don't believe you have tits. I however think you're probably hiding a great rack under all those poofy hoods you're always wearing. If I get proof, I win 300 dollars." He offered a shrug. One of his friends came up behind with a Polaroid in his hand, awaiting his instructions. The blonde nodded at his two friends holding her and tightened their grips.

"Fuck you!" Maria yelled in a desperate, exasperated tone. The blonde just laughed, wagging his finger in her face before reaching for the zipper of her hoodie and tugging it open. He eyed her band shirt and gave a snort laugh.

"Oooh. MCR. Someone's a bit of cliche." He chuckled, pulling out a pocket knife and flipping it open. Suddenly Maria was more afraid for her life than anything. She started hyperventilating as the scumbag leaned in close, jabbing it through the fabric of her shirt and ripping it down the middle. She had on a tight sports bra beneath, holding down the breasts that always burdened her.

"Oooh… Sporty Spice. I like." He chuckled. She shook her head and tugged at her arms again, but was unable to get free. She suddenly felt more violated than she'd ever been. Not her breasts. Not the things she was most ashamed of. Anything else.

But he still pressed forward and tore the bra open, her breasts falling out and exposed. He laughed and the boy behind him snickered as he took pictures, the Polaroids falling from the front of the camera. Suddenly his demeanor shifted and he licked his lips.

"Y'know… you really do have great tits. It's a shame to put them to waste…" He leaned in forward, cupping one. She cried a bit, but he shushed her with his hand.

"Four of us, one of you. Nobody will ever believe you. Especially not over us." He chuckled, unbuckling his pants.

That's when everything changed. She gasped for air and felt like a surge of electricity went through her. She was strong. Powerful.

More importantly, she could punish these pieces of shit like they deserved.

Suddenly it was as if she'd been acting with someone else's mind, someone far better trained than her. She tightened her arms around the biceps that held her in place and pulled until she felt a snap on both sides. The two boys on either side went down with screams and the blonde stared wide eyed.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" He hollered out. He stared for a moment before lunging with his knife. She somehow sensed it coming, dodging it, redirecting his stabbing hand to his own gut. The last one had dropped the camera and ran. She picked up a brick lying on the ground and threw it, aiming for his leg and watched it collide with the boy. He went down after a deafening crack sounded through the alleyway.

All four boys now lay in pain, squirming on the ground. She zipped her hoodie and collected the lewd photos of her before snapping one more of the boys laying embarrassed on the ground.

"Never again. Asshole." She growled, tossing the camera so hard at the blonde's head that it broke. He passed out, would likely have a concussion. She didn't care. Fuck those guys.

They would live. Nobody would bother Maria for the rest of the school year. And by the time summer rolled around, she would be approached by a group of young women that didn't seem to be much older than her. They offered her a spot to train with them in their organisation, and would mutter the words that would change her life forever.

" _You are a Slayer."_


	4. Chapter 4

Mario was great at detective work. At least when it came to monsters, not like… actual criminals. Or maybe he would be if he actually applied himself. In any case, after studying the locations of each sighting and attack by those crazy Lovecraftian horrors that had come up over the last few months, he'd finally pinpointed a few locations within a few miles that would be a perfect breeding ground for demonic activity. He'd checked out two locations prior; an old meat processing factory and an abandoned warehouse, but neither had been touched in years. Tonight he would go to the old Gentry farmhouse, a property that sat on the edge of the county lines that had been abandoned for years. It wasn't the first time he'd go there, as he'd cleared out a nest of vamps there months ago, but as it was far in the middle of nowhere and quiet, it would be an easy place for a pack of insane flying demons with death-vaginas to hide.

He'd left his bike on the opposite side of the treeline so he could sneak in using every bit of stealth he was capable of, sword strapped to his back as he crept into the back of the barn. The weird squelching sounds and the high pitched shrieks that would occur every few moments told him all he needed to know. He'd found his targets. Now he just needed to see what he was dealing with.

He snuck around the corner, ducking under the endless bales of hay as he hastily made his way to the ladder on the opposite end. Quickly he climbed to the second story and crept his head just over the banister to get a lookout. What he saw made him swallow a lump in his throat. Something he was _not at all_ ready for.

Ten, maybe twelve naked women, hanging like slabs of beef in a freezer. But instead of being hooked on their backs, a series of large organic looking vines dangled from the ceiling, connected to the mouth of each woman. Their bodies looked to be in various states of transformation, with some of them having sprouted wings and fangs on their legs, others with the skin of their breasts slowly peeling up to reveal the growing eyeball underneath. The vines connected to a larger organism that comprised the far corner of the room. It looked like a sort of mossy growth with eyes of different sizes covering its body, but it also looked largely immobile. _He hoped._ Beneath the hanging corpses slept the fully formed demonic women in confusing piles of body formations that he wasn't sure were human nor demon… just strange.

One thing was for certain. He was in over his head. Still, he wanted to be able to know what he was looking for when he researched this later. So he pulled his phone from his pocket and steadied it over the edge and opened his camera. He pressed the button to take a picture. Then his heart stopped.

It flashed.

"Shit. Shit!" He struggled, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. All was quiet below. Had he gotten away with it? He laughed nervously, quietly to himself as he leaned back against the banister and looked up at the ceiling.

But perched on the banister was a demon, clutching the railing with its fingers like the feet of a bird, its legs open and snapping with its fangs as a shrill, piercing scream echoed throughout the barn. The others were waking.

"Fuck. Hi." He said, scrambling a bit backward. The demon lunged at him, but he managed to pull his sword out and swing, knocking it back with a slash as its green goopy blood streaked the ground. He saw the other leathery wings start to flap over the railing and he turned, seeing an old half busted window.

"Time for me to make a very sloppy exit." He said, turning and running before leaping through the old glass and crashing to the ground below in a roll.

"Ow. Ow." He shuffled to his feet, pulling a piece of glass from his side. The demons burst from the roof of the barn, wood flying in every which direction as they swooped toward him. Mario took the glass he'd removed from his side and threw it like a shuriken, handicapping one of the demons in its breast-eyes which sent it shrieking to the ground. He ran full speed ahead toward the treeline, dodging swooping attacks all the while. One landed in front of him and he jumped, driving the sword in its chest like a stake and landing on top of it before rolling off and continuing his run. He dove through the treeline, hearing a few demons slamming into the bark of the trees behind him while he mounted his bike and sped off into the night.

A shriek from behind him as one of them managed to get up from their fall and follow him hastily, zig-zagging through the air like an angry bat. It was focused solely on him and didn't see the covered bridge up ahead, and as Mario drove through it, the creature slammed into the roof before slumping to the road in a pile.

He'd lost them. For now. They may have picked up his scent, or however these demons worked. In any case, he had more of a reason to want them dead _today._

Once he'd made it into town, he knew where he was going. Instead of turning left at the intersection to head back to his apartment, he headed right, straight for the Crescent Palms Motel.

 _Knock Knock_

Andrew answered his door in a pair of Power Rangers pajama bottoms, making it clear that he didn't share the same stiff upper lip as his parentage. Mario looked down at them with an amused smile, then pushed past him and peeled off his shirt as he looked at the damage in the mirror. The wound from the glass was small. Were he anyone else, he'd need stitches. But he was a Slayer. It would heal up in a day or so. Maybe even a few hours if he was lucky.

"Do tell me this means you've changed your mind about me being your Watcher?" Andrew said with a boyish smile. Mario looked over his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair before pulling out his phone, completely ignoring the question.

"This is what I found tonight. Bunch of weird ass lady-demons and a big tree with eyes. Not sure exactly what they are but they saw me so I'm gonna say I don't have a lot of time to figure it out." He said, shoving the picture in Andrew's face. He took the phone and cocked his head to the side as he sat on the bed, studying the grotesque creatures in the frame.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. They seem… foreign. As in not from our realm." He surmised. Earth demons tended to be less abstract. The darker the hell dimension, the more bizarre the features.

"It's possible they came to our world during all of those temporal disturbances a few months ago." When the military was fighting giant centipedes in the sky because random demon portals were opening in the sky. That was fun.

"It's curious though… the females in the background… they look like they're being turned into these creatures. It's possible that it's a sort of infection? That this 'tree' is the root of it all… no pun intended." He giggled to himself. Mario just rolled his eyes and sat back on the dresser.

Andrew looked up from the phone and just… gazed at him for a moment, finding his stare lasting a little too long.

"Those scars. Are they from a battle?" He asked, motioning to two little scars on each side of Mario's chest. He looked down and then crossed his arms almost protectively yet again, then gave a small nod.

"My first." He said. Andrew probably wouldn't understand that Mario didn't necessarily mean a physical battle.

"So… tree thing. How do we kill it?" He quickly changed the subject. Andrew smiled and gave a shrug, looking back at the phone screen.

"Oh yes. Um… I'm unsure but this isn't the first plant-like creature I've heard of. I can look in my book. See if I can come up with anything." He slid off the bed, pulling a thick, old looking book out of his satchel on the armchair. Mario raised an eyebrow.

"You're hoping that the answers we seek are in that one book?"

Andrew just grinned and sat next to him on the dresser and opened the book. It was full of nothing but blank pages. He looked over at Mario, giving a sly grin while Mario just gave him a confused expression. Then he pulled the book to his lips and whispered something into it before opening it again. Suddenly the book started filling with information, starting to resemble a book from medieval times.

"How did you…" Mario started. Andrew just shrugged, proud of himself.

"My uncle worked for Wolfram and Hart after the Watcher's Council fell. He was kind of shady but… he did manage to smuggle this out. It's a template, it can summon any demonic reference in any language from any dimension, so long as Wolfram and Hart has it on file. You would think that they'd come after something this powerful, but apparently they have hundreds and I think after the fall of their Los Angeles branch, they stopped caring." He nodded, flipping through the pages. It seemed to be a bestiary of plant-like monsters, but the binding of the book had doubled and there were thousands of pages. It was likely it would take a while.

"I… don't know how long this will take but if those demons know anything about you now they'll likely go to your place. You're welcome to stay here tonight." He looked up from the tome, giving him a charming smile.

"In fact, as your Watcher, I command it." He gave a cheeky grin. Mario gave a gruff look, standing up.

"Whatever. I'll be in the shower." He said in a grumpy manner, sulking off to the bathroom. Andrew watched him walk away, then looked down and blushed.

"He is _fascinating._ "


End file.
